Amor a primera vista
by Sakuma-Penguins
Summary: Algunos dicen que el amor a primera vista existe, algunos dicen que no, pero a Kazemaru le pasa, y está dispuesto a demostrarle su afecto a Mamoru. AVISO: Este fanfic es Yaoi y contiene lemon, si no te gusta esta clase de fics, no leas


**Disclaimer:**

_**Inazuma Eleven por desgracia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, yo solo tomo prestados a Kazemaru Ichirouta y a Mamoru Endo para crear esta loca idea llamada fic. **_-

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, el viento soplaba, y un joven de cabellos celestes iba camino a su casa. En el camino a su hogar, se choca con un chico de cabello castaño.

-Lo siento... estás bien?- Pregunta el de ojos marrones

-Si, gracias, por cierto, me llamo Kazemaru-Le reponde el peli-azul

-Mi nombre es Mamoru, es un gusto conocerte Kaze-chan-

Kazemaru se sonroja al oír lo que dijo Mamoru

-M-me dijiste Kaze-chan?-

-Pues si-Sonrie el peli-castaño

Kazemaru se da vuelta y sigue su camino, dejando al oji-marrón solo.

Cuando el oji-ámbar llega a su casa, va directo al baño y nota un bulto en su pantalón ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de esa cara inocente de Mamoru? No lo sabía, tampoco sabía que desde ese momento, conocería al verdadero amor de su vida.

Cuando sale del baño se dirige a su habitación y se empieza a masturbar, pero se masturbaba pensando en aquel chico que conoció en el parque, quería hacerlo suyo.

-Uh?-El peli-azul escucha que golpean la puerta de su casa-quien podría ser a esta hora?-

Kazemaru baja las escaleras y pone la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, deseando que sea Mamoru. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a ese chico de sonrisa permanente, ojos marrones y una inusual banda en la cabeza.

-Hola Kaze-Chan, quería venir a verte-Dijo sonriente el menor

-C-claro, pasa- Lo deja pasar el oji-ámbar

Kazemaru cierra la puerta y mira momentáneamente el trasero del menor, mordiéndose los labios, deseando ese hermoso cuerpo.

-Oye Mamoru, quieres venir a mi habitación?-

-Bueno-

Mamoru sube las escaleras detrás del peli-azul y cuando entran a la habitación, Kazemaru cierra la puerta.

-Entiendo que recién nos conocemos, pero te deseo Mamoru- Le dice al oído y lo acuesta sobre la cama

-Ka-Kaze-Chan... uhhhhh-

Kazemaru se acerca de a poco al menor hasta que sus labios se tocan, comienzan a besarse lenta y apasionadamente, sus lenguas exploran la boca del otro hasta que se quedan sin aire y se separan. El oji-ambar le saca la remera a Mamoru y le lame el pecho, jugueteando con uno de sus pezones. Luego baja y le lame el abdomen.

-Tienes un hermoso cuerpo Mamoru-Kun- Le acaricia la cintura y luego le baja los pantalones.

-K-Kaze-Chan...- Gime de placer Mamoru

El mayor le lame con placer el pene al menor, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen más que nunca.

-Tenía ganas de hacer esto-

Kazemaru se lame tres dedos y le introduce uno a Mamoru en su entrada, esperando a que el menor no sienta dolor sino placer.

-D-Duele mucho-

-Ya pasará- Le mete un segundo dedo, haciendo que el peli-marrón gima de placer, le mete el tercer dedo y lo dilata completamente.

El oji-ambar mete su pene de a poco en la entrada de Mamoru, hasta que ambos sueltan un gemido de placer. Kazemaru comienza a embestir lentamente hasta que Mamoru no siente más dolor, sino placer, un placer que solo el peli-azul podría darle. Y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, Kazemaru dentro del menor y éste entre ambos vientres.

El mayor se separa cuidadosamente de Mamoru y se acuesta a su lado, acariciándole el rostro al menor.

-Te amo, fue lo mejor que sentí en mi vida- Dijo dulcemente el oji-castaño

El oji-ambar lo besa dulcemente. Ninguno de los dos recordarán ese hermoso momento, el momento en el que ambos perdieron su virginidad con el chico que amaban.

Al rato Kazemaru se quedó dormido, al igual que Mamoru, ambos abrazados, sintiendo calor mutuamente, descansaron pensando en ese momento.

**Mi primer fanfic de Inazuma Eleven, para ser el primero y Yaoi creo que me quedó bastante bien.**

**Kazemaru: Porque tuve que ser el seme?**

**Yo: Porque se me cantaba**

**Mamoru: Y que onda conmigo de uke?**

**Yo: Ambos son tan tiernos**

**Ahora si, preguntas**

**1- ¿Les gustó el fanfic?**

**2- ¿Quieren que haga otro de Inazuma Eleven?**

**3- ¿Les gustó la idea de Kazemaru de Seme y Mamoru de Uke?**

**4- ¿Me darán un helado de chocolate?**

**5- ¿Creen que soy una yaoista totalmente por crear locas historias Yaoi?**

**6- ¿Nombre para cachorrita Siberian Husky?**

_**Nos leemos en otro fanfic, hasta lueguito.**_

_**Mata-Nee!**_


End file.
